


Revenge Is a Dish Best Served HOT

by SakkaTheZen



Category: American Football RPF, FOX NFL Sunday RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Circle Jerk, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Partners, NHL RPF, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, UST, Violence, Whump, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaTheZen/pseuds/SakkaTheZen
Summary: Some of the most prominent quarterbacks in the league teach a lesson when one of their own is hurt. Phillip Rivers SMACKdown! Yep, this story has it all.  (Except explicit sex, but that isn’t the point of this fic.)  If you are a Phillip Rivers fan at all, then I would highly recommend you NOT reading this. Disclaimer:  I don’t own these guys, I only write this for my own enjoyment, and all of this is pure fantasy, particularly the quarterbacks all being closet gays.  Although I think there might be some truth to the Phillip Rivers hate…
Relationships: Brett Favre/Aaron Rodgers, EVERYONE/Drew Brees, Hints of Peyton Manning/Drew Brees, Peyton Manning/Jay Cutler, Phillip Rivers/Drew Brees, Tom Brady/Eli Manning
Kudos: 3





	Revenge Is a Dish Best Served HOT

It was the last thing Phillip Rivers expected.

The door swung open, and instead of a smattering of coaches, six of the league’s star quarterbacks stood facing him. And by the looks on their faces, this was not going to be a friendly meeting.

’What the the hell are they doing here?’ His mind was racing as he took in the sight of the Manning brothers, Jay Cutler *groan*, Tom Brady, Aaron Rodgers, and Brett Favre, all staring at him with menacing eyes. He felt a slight tremble in the pit of his stomach, but he quashed it, and stood a bit straighter.

“What the hell is going o—“ It was Favre whose fist struck his jaw and temple squarely, knocking him to the floor. Before the blackness surrounded him, he heard Brett’s voice mutter, “Fuck you, you bastard Rivers.”

Only twenty minutes ago, he’d arrived at the hotel and checked with the desk clerk about the coaches’ meeting he was requested to attend. He noticed the funny look on the clerk’s face, but it could have simply been another awkward fan. As he walked up the stairs to the fifth floor, he wondered why the meeting would be taking place in a simple hotel room instead of one of the meeting rooms on the ground floor.

It seemed he’d been mistaken. Or taken, as the case seemed to be.

As his vision cleared and he came to, groaning, Rivers suddenly realized he could not move. He was flat on his back on the bed, buck naked, his arms tethered, splayed out on either side of him. He noted that his feet were bound together, and then tethered to the bottom of the bed. And the worst of it – he was gagged…with his *own* jock strap.

What the hell?...

He looked up and noticed that all of the quarterbacks who had so “warmly” greeted him were now all standing around the bed, gaping at him. He felt a flush burn up on his cheeks, but his eyes were aflame as he glared up at them. It was Peyton who broke the silence with a sadistic laugh.

“Ah, Phil, Phil, Phil…” he said, landing a casual slap on Rivers’ bare shoulder. “I’m sure you are wondering how you could have possibly gotten into this predicament. Well… Let me just say, that we,” gesturing to all of the other players in the room, “we… know your secret.”

Rivers gagged on the strap and his eyes registered terror. ’Secret? What the hell were they talking about?' Was this some kind of cruel initiation into a secret society of quarterbacks or something? He began to rack his brain for anything he might have done that could have warranted this embarrassing situation. It was then that Drew Brees opened the bathroom door and walked casually into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed next to Tom Brady and Eli Manning.

Rivers stared at him with horrified eyes, and his face turned purple with shame. Peyton laughed again, and said, “Ah yes, I guess you remember that beered-up night six months ago when you and several of your teammates started jawing off about who you’d ‘do’ in the NFL if you were gay.”

The mortified man’s eyes opened even wider and Brees half-smiled and winked at him. Somehow, though, Rivers didn’t think they’d all gathered to make his private fantasy come true. He turned his glare back toward Peyton, and then tried to scream, ’You asshole Cutler…’ but through the gag, it came out, “Mmmmph rrfffffllll mmmmrrrr!”

Brett Favre, standing to the right of the bed, exactly opposite of Manning and Cutler, slapped Rivers *hard* across the face. Rivers turned and let loose what was most certainly a string of profanity, but came out in muffled groans and grunts.

“No one fucks with Peyton’s boys,” Favre said coolly.

Rivers looked back at Peyton and Cutler, standing there with abject smiles on their faces. “Oh, have we forgotten already?” Peyton put a commanding and protective hand on Cutler’s shoulder. “Perhaps you should think twice about trash-talking my boyfriend on national television.”

Rivers eyes nearly bugged out of his head. ‘Okayyy… Don’t panic, don’t panic…’ But his self-calming talk did nothing for the questions popping up in his head.

So yeah, he’d been careless back in training camp one night when he and a couple of the guys had polished off several twelve packs and everyone’s lips became far too loose. And yeah, he had kept his feelings for Drew Brees deep, deep inside. After all, he was married, a Catholic, and had never once indulged his curiosity about men. But he never could get over Brees. Looking up to him as the Chargers’ quarterback before he started, he initially held him as a mentor until he finally realized he had it bad, a man-crush… and he wasn’t even gay. Or bi. In fact, his own lust after the Texan disgusted him on many levels, but he could never get over him. And now he was paying for making the private public – well, at least semi-public. But how did *these* guys know about it?

As if Peyton was reading his mind, he quickly said, “Money TALKS, Rivers. And apparently, those boys of yours like the green a little more than they like their team leader. They told us you had a torch for Drew here. Only, we put two and two together and realized that it must be just a little more than a flame. Why else would you have begged to be traded from New York to San Diego? Why else would you have spent HOURS studying his film, when you weren’t even scheduled to play him?”

Rivers started feeling a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. Okay, so he shouldn’t have bashed Cutler so viciously at that Chargers-Broncos game. And he NEVER should have let the cat out of the bag regarding Brees. Unfortunately, that was one thing alcohol always did to him – loosened him up too much, starting with his damned mouth.

The quarterbacks could now see that Phillip Rivers was not only squirming against his bonds, but also squirming at the mere idea of what they were going to do to him. To be splayed out so openly for everyone to see was bad enough, though this was not Rivers’ first concern. His entire body was visible for everyone, including Drew Brees, his desperate man-crush, to ogle, but being tied up and helpless against whatever onslaught they were plotting – this could go very, very badly. Realizing that all he was doing was tightening the straps around his arms, he stopped struggling and a resigned look came into his eyes. Tired, resigned, and ready for his come-uppance.

But what they had planned was the last thing Rivers expected.

It was Tom Brady who broke the silence this time.

“Oh… You think… You think…” He began to laugh, and Eli, who was standing next to him, laughed as well, and clapped him on the shoulder. “No, no, no… Nothing like that.” The New England quarterback had an evil gleam in his eye. “No, Phil, we’re not going to hurt you. Not *physically*, anyway.”

Rivers choked on the gag again, and looked desperately at Peyton, hoping that perhaps he would have some mercy on the young quarterback.

Peyton offered a sardonic smile, and then coolly said, “You want Brees, right? Well… You can’t have him.” The entire room erupted in hysterical laughter. Rodgers and Favre leaned over the bed, holding their stomachs, and Cutler wiped tears from his eyes. After the chuckling had died down, Peyton said, “No, Rivers, each of us – each one of us – is going to have a piece of Drew. Right here in front of you. And don’t think you won’t be able to watch. My buddy Brett there is going to ensure that your eyes remain open the entire time. And then…once we’ve all enjoyed a little taste of your man-crush, then…we’re all going to give you a piece of us.” All of the players grinned evilly at Peyton who smiled back at them.

Drew Brees watched all of this with interest. When Peyton and Jay had approached him about the situation and asked if he was in, he agreed, but in truth, Brees had a secret of his own. While he hadn’t ever thought twice about Phillip Rivers and personally felt he was nothing but an arrogant ass, he’d always had a soft spot in his heart for Peyton Manning. Naturally, he’d never let on, and he sure as hell didn’t make the same mistake Rivers did by telling anyone in a drunken haze. There was, as he knew, a kind of secret going on between many of the quarterbacks in the league. Football was a very physical sport. It attracted many bisexual and gay men who needed to get their quota of touching other men on a regular basis without the stigma of being queer foisted upon them. Most of the quarterbacks were married, or in committed relationships, and some of the wives even knew about their husbands’ clandestine desires and, out of love for them, went along with the act.

Everyone in the “know” after all, was aware of the deep liaison between Brett Favre and his young replacement, Aaron Rodgers. The relationship had begun while they were both still in Green Bay, and when problems between the two of them surfaced, Brett left the team under the guise that he needed to keep playing, and Green Bay wouldn’t hire him back. Absence only made the heart grow fonder, and the two were soon back together. But the schedules and the distance made it difficult for them to spend time together, so when they were approached by Peyton, they readily agreed, and even now, Drew could see the smoldering looks between them, the frequent touches, hands, hips, shoulders, and how much love could be seen in their eyes when each looked upon the other.

Drew had never found love like that. Because he had never confessed his feelings to Peyton Manning.

It took forever for Drew to draw the courage up inside of him to tell Peyton how he really felt, and by the time he’d almost made the decision to, he found out through the “know” grapevine that Peyton and Jay Cutler were an item. Hell, MORE of an item. These guys were *made* for each other. It made Brees happy that his two friends had found love in each other, but deep inside, he was crushed. His dream of being able to be with Peyton Manning, THE Peyton Manning, was ended.

Peyton had met with each of the quarterbacks, together and separately, about today’s activities. They had all decided that the best revenge on Rivers would not be to just merely beat him senseless for what he did to Cutler, but to get him where it *really* hurt – in his heart. And not just on the surface, but deep inside. Peyton was convinced that Rivers was in love with Drew Brees, although he himself would never be able to admit it. Rivers was also a strict monogamist, a rarity among bisexual men, as all of the quarterbacks who were married had to juggle a wife and a boyfriend, neither of whom felt slighted or jealous.

To really *get* Rivers, Peyton explained, they had to hit him in the heart as if it were his gut. “He has to be made to watch each of us get intimate with Drew. You can do as much or as little as you like. Your partners will be there, and they’ll be participating, so this shouldn’t affect anyone’s relationship. And Drew’s cool with whatever. He told me he’d do this for me, and he is flattered that he’s going to be the center of attention. But what we really want is for Drew to be the center of Rivers’ attention. I feel certain that we will succeed.”

In reality, Drew agreed to the arrangement because he loved Peyton. And he wanted to see Peyton happy. And if taking out a nasty and evil revenge on someone who hurt the man he loved would make him happy, Brees was definitely on board.

Meanwhile, on the bed, Phillip Rivers was beginning to panic. This could have some pretty embarrassing consequences, and he now realized just how fully thought-out this escapade had been. Jesus! When the hell would he learn to keep his big fat mouth shut! First, jawing at Cutler because, well, he *despised* him, and secondly, letting the damned cat out of the bag about his feelings for Drew Brees. He was paying out the ass for both of these mistakes, right now.

“Aww, c’mon, buddy, chin up,” Aaron Rodgers said, chucking him under his jaw. “Take your medicine like a good little boy.” He laughed heartily, turning to Brett, who beamed back at his young lover.

The group in the hotel room began to shift. Drew stood at the very end of the bed, and Brett sat down on the bed next to Rivers, to ensure that everything that was going to be played out would be fully viewed by the bound man.

Eli Manning was the first to approach Drew. Tom Brady stepped back to stand beside Aaron as he watched his new boyfriend smiling at the Saints quarterback as they slowly approached each other. Eli’s smile was shy, and Drew’s was gracious. Eli rested his hands on the other man’s shoulders and pulled him close, closing his eyes before their mouths came together in a gentle kiss.

Drew felt a pressure in his stomach, and he leaned into the kiss and pulled Eli closer. ’God, it’s almost like kissing Peyton,’ he thought. The two men sucked face for what felt like long minutes, the smacks of their lips and tongues coming together the only sound breaking the silence in the room. The other men watched the two kissing, and then turned to Rivers to gauge his reaction. His eyes were just slits and the look on his face was one of disgust, but there was a definite pang of pain there as well. Rivers finally closed his eyes against the scene in front of him, but that was met with a stinging slap from Favre. “Watch,” Brett commanded.

Tom Brady’s heart was pounding out of his chest, watching Eli kiss Drew. He and the Giants’ quarterback had only just started dating after the huge Super Bowl upset, and their relationship still felt very new. Still, he was finding an inordinate amount of excitement in seeing his boyfriend kiss another man. He imagined that this was what Eli looked like kissing him, and he began to feel a hardness in his groin. So this wouldn’t be as difficult as he first thought. When Peyton had mentioned that he wanted to end the encounter by debauching Rivers, everyone participating, he was not so sure he’d be… *ahem*…up to the task. But it seemed now like he was definitely going to be in.

Rivers, meanwhile, was beyond annoyed, beyond irritated, beyond anything he’d ever felt in his life. He had been able to come to grips with feeling helpless, but now he was being forced to watch this man he’d been obsessed with for years kissing, touching, and caressing other men. Rivers couldn’t close his eyes and not watch – he’d end up black and blue from Favre’s punishment. And he couldn’t *enjoy* the scene – that would be more than humiliating. To be sure, there was a pulse in his chest that felt like he couldn’t breathe, a pressure like someone was standing on him, a feeling like he wanted to cry but he didn’t dare let the other quarterbacks see his tears. But this *was* getting to him. It was getting to him in more than one way – to his horror, his cock began to stir.

“Look,” Cutler cried out, joyfully. “He’s getting hard!” The other men laughed raucously and Rivers felt his face flush deeply and his breathing became ragged. ’You fucking bastards!’ he moaned against his own jock strap, and it wasn’t difficult for the other men to translate what he had said.

With that, Eli broke the kiss, and after a gentle caress of Brees’ cheek, his eyes flickered up to Rodgers. Aaron smiled back, looked over at Favre who nodded gently, and then took his place at the foot of the bed next to Drew.

Rivers’ eyes rolled up in his head. This was unbelievable! They were really going to go through with it! He made several threats through the gag, and Brett pinched his cheeks and jaw together and said, “Shut up. Enjoy the show.” He tossed his face back aside and Rivers shook his head back and forth in adamant anger. But he couldn’t stop his eyes from falling back over Brees, who was lifting his arms over his head as Aaron gently removed his T-shirt. ’Sweet Jesus!’

Rodgers’ intense gaze focused deeply into Drew’s deep-set eyes, and he roughly pulled him close and planted a hot and deep kiss on the quarterback. “Hey hey HEY!” yelled Brett, in a mock-threatening tone. “Watch it, baby boy.” The rest of the guys laughed and Aaron pulled back, smiling and blushing. Brees had a smile on his face too, and the two couldn’t help but embrace, cheek-to-cheek, while looking dead-on at Rivers.

Phillip was furious. He thrashed about for a moment and then laid still, trying to shoot daggers in Aaron Rodgers’ direction from his blazing eyes. ’Just wait until I get free…’

Aaron giggled at Rivers’ attempt to burn holes in him with his gaze, and turned back to Brees. He kissed him gently on the lips, and then nibbled his way down his jaw to his chest, planting little kisses and bites on the newly-freed flesh of Drew’s pecs. Brett swallowed hard, watching this, remembering the last time, months ago, that he and Aaron had been together. Aaron was very oral, and loved to kiss every inch of the older man’s body, setting him afire with want and need. Favre now felt similar to Brady – his pants were getting far too tight.

Aaron teased the hair on Drew’s belly, and licked a line across his hard abs where his flesh ended and his pants began. On his knees, he looked up at Drew with a smoldering gaze, sending shivers down the Saint’s spine.

Before he stood up again, Rodgers looked over at Rivers, who was watching them despite himself, and grinned. He then stood up and carefully placed a gentle kiss on Drew’s facial birthmark, conveniently placed right where Rivers could see.

’Goddamn him,’ Rivers thought viciously. God, how many times had he in his fantasies done *just* that – kissed Brees’ birthmark? Bastard! He made a strangling noise in his throat and thrashed yet again against his restraints. “Good one, Aaron,” Peyton said, noting the angst it had obviously caused in their protagonist.

“My turn,” Favre shouted, playfully, and exchanged places with his lover, but not before giving him a sweet nip on the ear. Aaron smiled and blushed, and sat down next to Rivers, who looked up at him with a burning glare. “Poor baby,” Aaron whispered, as he turned Rivers’ face back to the scene at hand.

Favre grabbed Brees from behind and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck, making Drew moan and shudder. As he licked and sucked at the flesh, Brett’s hands traveled all over Drew’s body, caressing and touching and pinching and grabbing. He pressed his erection into Drew’s ass and rubbed it against him, causing a hot friction between Favre’s jeans and Drew’s cargo pants. “Like that, sexy?” Favre said in a sultry tone. “Uhmmmm,” Drew replied, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Brett reached around and grabbed Drew’s package, caressing his length through the fabric of his pants. Both of them watched Rivers’ reaction, which was mixed – his eyes were filled with anger and pain, but one could almost see that he was trembling. And he was most definitely hard. It was obvious that this was the main cause of his consternation at the moment, apart from being made a fool of, since he was desperately trying to conceal his hard-on with no success. Bending his knees and trying to open his legs only caused his cock to bounce prominently on his stomach, displaying his aroused state for all to see.

Favre chuckled low in his throat, and nipped Brees on the cheek before letting him go. He slowly walked back to the right side of the bed, and Aaron stood up and grabbing his forearm, said, “Man, that was HOT.” Murmured agreement from the rest of the quarterbacks made Favre smile. “We aim to please,” he said, before sitting back down next to Rivers. Rodgers sidled closely to him, resting his hand on Brett’s shoulder. Brett reached up and squeezed it, giving his young replacement a look that undoubtedly said, ‘I love you.’

Brady took his turn quickly, giving Drew several quick pecks on the lips, and playing with his nipples while sending hot, smoldering looks to his own boyfriend, Eli. Eli licked his lips in response and brushed his hand across his jeans, gently stroking his cock underneath. Tom never stopped looking at Eli, but he continued to tweak Drew’s nipples and kiss him, even biting him on the cheek and ear, blowing kisses to his love across the room. He finally tilted Drew’s face up, gave him a hot kiss that drew whistles from the other men in the room, and then hightailed it back over to Eli so he could plant the same kiss on him.

Rivers didn’t know how much more of this torture he could stand. Brees was now standing, shirtless, in front of him, arms crossed across his chest, a smug smile across his lips. Rivers was almost shaking with his need, his eyes opened wide and pleadingly to Drew, ’please, please end this, please don’t let them hurt me any more with you, please, please…’ But it was all for naught. It was obvious to Rivers that Brees had some loyalty to these other guys, somehow, something he couldn’t discern, but he had noticed how Drew constantly glanced over at Peyton.

Peyton was obviously the ringleader, and it was obvious to him now *why* - the fact that he had mocked Jay Cutler during one of their televised games was enough to get the normally laid-back MVP pissed off since he and Jay were now an item. But what was it between Peyton and Drew? Of course, he couldn’t keep this thought in his head long, for Cutler was now approaching Drew shyly, Peyton right behind him.

Drew smiled at Jay, a friendly, open smile and he reached out and touched his cheek and slid his hand into his soft, brunet hair. Jay smiled back and mirrored the gesture, running his fingers through Brees’ dark brown locks and sliding his hand down his cheek to caress his lips with his thumb. Peyton stood behind Jay, a gentle smile on his face, his hands resting gently but firmly on Jay’s shoulders.

Drew pulled Jay close for a kiss, and as he did, his hand brushed Peyton’s. A shiver ran down his spine and he almost moaned into Cutler’s mouth. ’Oh God…’ Drew thought, his head spinning. ’My fantasy… I want him so badly…’

He let the heat of his brief encounter with Peyton lead his instincts with Jay Cutler. He began kissing him passionately, making Jay gasp and shudder. Meanwhile, Rivers was dumbstruck on the bed, watching his hated rival kiss the man he secretly loved. He felt alternately sick to his stomach and so turned on he wanted to cry. He’d long since given up trying to hide his arousal, and his cock twitched at the sight unfolding before him.

Jay kissed Drew a few more times, little nips and gentle brushes with his lips before he slowly knelt down, his eyes never leaving Drew’s. He glanced over to Rivers, locking eyes with him, and smiled devilishly while he began to unbuckle Brees’ belt and unzip his cargo pants.

Rivers thrashed violently and began to scream behind the gag. They would not, they COULD NOT expose him to this travesty. “Nggggggggggg!!!!” His muted cry of ’Nooooooo!’ was completely understood, and completely ignored. This was what they wanted, he realized, helpless and hopeless. They wanted him to watch the man he hated suck the cock of the man he loved. And they wanted him to hate every minute of it. Rivers bucked and struggled for all he was worth. Favre, after watching in amusement, smacked him and then, for good measure, pinched his nipple, hard. Rivers cried out in pain behind the gag and tightened his lips and slitted his eyes in hatred at the Vikings quarterback. “You don’t want to miss this, you asshole,” Favre spat back, and turned Rivers’ chin toward the two men at the foot of the bed.

Jay slowly pulled Drew’s cock free from his pants, and it sprang to attention, definitely erect from the ministrations of all the quarterbacks before Cutler. Peyton watched intensely as Jay tentatively leaned forward and licked a stripe right up the shaft. Brees’ eyes fluttered and he sucked in his breath. Jay licked him again, and again, and then swirled his tongue slowly around the head. ’Damn,’ thought Drew, ’This kid’s tongue is hot! I know this is just for show, but good God… Unnngggghhh…’

As Cutler took Brees’ cock into his mouth and began to suck, he rocked back and forth, Peyton helping by pressing his hands against his shoulders for leverage. Drew’s hands tangled in Jay’s hair, and he moaned. “Oh God, that’s it… Yes, oh God, Jay…” While Drew moaned in pleasure, Rivers moaned in agony. He tried to say, “You fucking bastards,” again, but it came out garbled behind the gag of his jock strap. Drool was starting to run down the Chargers quarterback’s chin and pooling into the indentation of the base of his throat. It was less due to the arousal he felt and more because he could barely swallow any longer.

Drew let his eyes fall open, and for the moment, Rivers and the revenge was completely forgotten. He looked directly at Peyton and their eyes locked. Brees felt like the quarterback and MVP could see right through him. His eyes were full of so many things, desire, lust, pain, ecstasy, and … love? Peyton’s eyes registered a sad but knowing gaze, and Drew felt as if he had just handed his heart to the Colts’ leader.

As he continued to stare at Peyton Manning, Drew Brees felt his stomach tighten and his thighs begin to shake. The familiar sensations leading to ejaculation were all over him, and his eyes dropped closed again. He was breathing so fast, his heart was pounding, and he was shaking all over. Jay cupped his scrotum as he deep-throated the older man, licking and sucking him for all he was worth.

“Ah…. God… It’s…coming…coming…ahh…NOW…” Drew felt the rocketing sensation of warm semen flowing through his pelvis, bursting into Cutler’s mouth, and Jay doing his best to swallow it down, but little dribbles of his cum were escaping his lips and dripping onto his chin. Drew knew he was screaming and shuddering and coming and shaking and vibrating and it felt so good, so so good, and then suddenly, he was aware that the room was very quiet, and everyone was looking at him with blank expressions, including Rivers.

’Oh my God. I screamed his name. I screamed Peyton’s name. Oh God.’

Jay stood up awkwardly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, looking up at Drew briefly, but then back down again quickly. Drew’s face was crimson, and he stared at Peyton, ashamed of his outburst. The other quarterbacks, realizing the awkward nature of things, all looked down and away, turning their attentions to their partners, wanting to give the two men staring at each other a modicum of privacy, even in this odd situation.

Jay stepped back, behind Peyton, and Manning stepped forward. He gently reached out to Drew, and pulled him into his arms. Drew’s eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open in an almost painful grimace as he clung to his idol, the man he’d held a secret torch for in his heart for many years.

Rivers, who could see Brees’ face better than anyone else in the room, felt his guts churn. So THAT was it. Drew Brees was in love with Peyton Manning. And Manning didn’t know. Not until now, anyway.

He couldn’t help but let loose the tears he’d held back for what felt like hours now, the aching, burning streaks running down his cheeks, and the sobs stifling against his gag.

At the end of the bed, Drew was doing everything he could to actually hold his tears back, and Peyton whispered, “It’s okay… It’s okay…” before gently letting Drew go. Drew nodded, and then slowly zipped up his pants and rebuckled his belt. He then perched on the end of the bed, shirtless, satisfied, and slightly embarrassed.

All of the other quarterbacks in the room gave him knowing and understanding looks. They’d all felt unrequited love before. Hell, Tom Brady had wanted Peyton but never had the nerve to do anything about it. He was now happy with Peyton’s younger brother, Eli, and didn’t look back.

Peyton pulled Jay close and kissed him gently. Drew looked away, feeling uncomfortable, but he soon cleared his throat and rejoined the crowd, all gazing at Phillip Rivers, who was sniffling and huffing from his crying jag.

“Maybe you’ll think twice next time about messing with my boy,” Peyton said, no touch of compassion in his voice. “Don’t think you’re getting off easy. In fact, you’re not getting off at all. But we are.”

With that, everyone in the room, except Drew, began unbuckling, unzipping, all revealing their half-hard cocks. Rivers made a sound of disgust and tried to hide his face in the curve of his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” Favre barked, pulling Rivers face back. “If I have to hold your head through the whole thing, you ARE going to watch.” He pressed his hand down hard on Rivers’ forehead, making it clear that if he did have to keep his hand there, it would be pretty excruciating. An ugly red mark appeared as he pulled his hand away, showing just how hard he was pushing down.

Peyton and Jay lined up their cocks together and began jacking in rhythm. Rodgers and Favre mirrored them, holding each other close with one arm and jacking their cocks together with their free hands.

Tom and Eli, still new in their relationship, preferred to stand next to each other but jerk off singly. Soon the room was filled with the heady scent of turned-on men and the sounds of flesh upon flesh, and the sexy moans and groans of each of the men as they stroked their way to climax.

Rivers glanced around the bed, seeing nothing but cocks staring him in the face. A feeling of desperation and revulsion mixed with a sense of shame permeated him. He wanted to pray to God, but he felt like, even now, his God wouldn’t want to be a party to this debauchery. He trembled, waiting for the inevitable…

Brady was the first to come. His head jerked back several times and he let out a strangled cry, and soon his jizz was jetting across Rivers’ legs. Aaron Rodgers groaned loudly and his cum burst from the tip of his cock, streaking across Rivers’ chest and arm. Brett was close behind, breathing a heavy and hot rhythm as the ropes of his ejaculate hit Phillip Rivers in the face and neck. Rivers flinched but otherwise remained quiet and still – he was praying that this would be over with soon, and maybe if he could keep his mind elsewhere, he wouldn’t lose his shit over this.

Eli was next, his sexy cries accentuating his youth as he shot droplets of clear jizz from his throbbing cock. His cum actually hit Rivers’ cock, making it shudder, and making Eli smile.

Finally, Peyton and Jay, who had taken their time to ensure they would come together, began to rocket toward their mutual explosion. Peyton’s breath hitched in his throat and a low moan escaped his lips, while Jay cried out loudly, “Yes!! YESSSS!!!!” All of the other men murmured their appreciation as the two shot their combined load over the stomach of Rivers.

Drew watched it all with abandon. He felt freed, somehow, from the aching secret he had held deep within for so long, and now felt like he was a part of something bigger… All of these men knew his secret, and yet, they accepted him, contrary to the knowledge of Rivers’ secret getting him into this quite messy, literally, position. Drew smiled. It was because of who he was. The person he was. He was a hell of a better man than Phillip Rivers. Phillip Rivers, the “holier than thou” trash talker who never hesitated to shit all over someone just because he was better than him. Well, now he got his, and Drew was sure of one thing. Phillip Rivers would never, never, NEVER get Drew Brees. And Drew Brees would never, ever get Peyton Manning, either, but somehow, now, it was easier to accept.

Everyone came down from their pleasure highs, and each couple kissed and caressed as they helped each other clean up their cocks and zip them back up into obscurity. Phillip Rivers, meanwhile, lay in a stupor on the bed. He couldn’t believe that this had happened to him. And now what? He was far too exhausted to beat anyone’s ass if they untied him, and they couldn’t just leave him here, or could they? Covered in cum, debauched, his arms and legs practically useless from the tight bonds having cut off the blood supply for so long. Warily, his eyes darted around to each of the other quarterbacks’, wondering how all of this was going to culminate.

“All right boys, time to go!” Peyton said, almost joyfully, and everyone left the room except Drew Brees. He sat there, at the foot of the bed for a moment, staring at Rivers, and then got up, pulled on his T-shirt, and walked around to the side of the bed.

He sat down, and put his face inches from Rivers’ face.

Phillip could feel his heart begin to beat so fast, it felt as if it would beat out of his chest. He was so confused. He looked up at Brees, hoping to see an ounce of pity, as much as it pained him to even think that.

Brees smiled down at him benevolently, and then his eyes darted over to Rivers’ now half-flaccid cock. He looked back at Phillip’s face and smiled even bigger.

’Oh my God…’ Rivers thought, excitedly. ’Oh my God oh my God oh my God…’

Brees then removed the gag from Phillip’s mouth. He was stunned, and couldn’t even say anything if he’d wanted to, but couldn’t tear his stare away from Drew’s face.

’Oh God, he’s so beautiful… Even now, even still… Oh God, please help me!’

Instead of saying what was running through his mind, Rivers emitted just one word. ”Please.”

Drew smiled again, and then slowly began leaning over to Rivers’ groin, stopping when his face was directly above the bound man’s cock.

Phillip let out a shuddering breath, and his cock twitched to life. There was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t help it. He tossed a withering look in Drew’s direction.

Drew acknowledged the look, and turned back to the cock. His tongue slipped out of his mouth slowly, snaking toward the head…

’Oh sweet Jesus FUCK!!!!’ Rivers mind was screaming.

Suddenly, Drew sucked his cheeks in and let a blob of spittle drop from his lips onto the head of Rivers’ cock, directly onto the slit.

His eyes dark with apathy, Drew stood up and left the room.

Phillip began to sob loudly.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked…

’Holy shit!!!’

Dennis Rodman.

“Oh hayyy baby,” he said, in falsetto. “Let’s get you all cleaned up, now, shall we?”

Rodman began to loosen the bonds restraining Rivers’ hands, and Rivers let out a scream.

”Oh HELLL NO!!!!!”


End file.
